taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
13
Taylor Swift considers number 13 to be her lucky number. She multiple times references it. Swift's interactions with 13 *"The Lucky One" is the 13th track on her album Red. It has a 13 second intro and the word "lucky" is said 13 times in the song. *For many of her tours, Taylor would draw the number 13 on her hand with eyeliner before each show. As of the Red Tour, she no longer does this. *Her drummer put a number 13 on his drum. *She was born on December 13, 1989. *Her debut album went platinum in 13 weeks *Taylor says whenever she is seated in row 13 or row M (the 13th letter) at an award show, she always wins. *When she 'Tay-lurks', she goes to a fan's livestream and comments 13 emojis. *If she sees a 13, it'll bring her luck, but if she sees no number 13 that day, she'll lose. *In the film Valentine's Day her character gives her boyfriend a gift, his own shirt with the number 13 on the back, which was also her character's lucky number. *Four of her songs - Teardrops on My Guitar, White Horse, Ours and Gorgeous - peaked at #13 on the Billboard Hot 100. *Taylor's first number one song on the Billboard Country Chart, Our Song, has a 13 second intro. *"Call It What You Want" has a 13 second intro. *Her Twitter account is [https://twitter.com/taylorswift13 @taylorswift'13']. *A number 13 adorns the top lid of her fragrance boxes. *In the music video for "Ours," the floor her cubicle is on is floor 13. *In the music video for "...Ready For It?" the number 13 is written on the left wall in the corridor. *In 2015, after injuring her thumb, she wrote a 13 on the bandage. *When Taylor posts a screencap of the song she is listening to on Instagram, the song's timestamp will always be 13 seconds. *When Taylor posted about HAIM's 2017 single "Want U Back", she used 13 exclamation marks. *A poster of her 1989 album cover can be seen in an episode of Netflix series 13 Reasons Why (which was produced by Taylor's friend Selena Gomez). *Fearless and 1989 both have 13 songs. *The 1989 physical CD came with 13 polaroids of Taylor. *Thus far, the 13th most viewed video uploaded by YouTube user Music Video Sins, a YouTube humor channel that critiques music videos, is one that critiques Taylor's Blank Space music video, titled Everything Wrong With Taylor Swift - "Blank Space".youtube.com/user/MVSins/videos *Thus far, parodist Bart Baker's 13th most viewed video on YouTube is a parody of Swift's 22 song and music video, titled Taylor Swift - "22" PARODY.youtube.com/user/BartBaker/videos * In 2018, Swift won 13 awards. * The music video for "Delicate" garnered over 13M views in its first 24 hours. * Her only albums that won the Grammy Award for Album of the Year are Fearless (2008) and 1989 (2014), and both have thirteen tracks on the standard album. * In her music video of 'You Need to Calm Down ', her watch includes the number 13, and the numbers 1 and 2 are exterminated. * In the YNTCD video, she put 13 gems on her sunglasses. She also wore a necklace with a number 13 on it. References Category:Trivia Category:Miscellaneous